Ballad of Broken Dreams
by Al Kristopher
Summary: We all know that Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom... but has anybody bothered to find out WHY? Here's my theory on the matter. Yuri


Though my eyes are crimson, there is a bright hue of Green lurking beneath them.

A countless number of eons ago, when the moon had more life than anyone could imagine, a great galactic war was held between the people of the Lunar Race and those that dwelt on Lethe, a planet lodged somewhere between Mars and Jupiter. No historian remembers when or even how this massacre began, but it ended with the devastation of Lethe, and nearly wiped the moon out as well. To Earth's reckoning, this happened roughly around the time when Phoenicians discovered writing.

After the war, survivors and refugees of Lethe were allowed to live on Phobos and Deimos, the twin moons of Mars. Their race nearly wiped clean, the remaining few decided to amend for their ways and set about a great reformation of their society. In this period of time, the moon slowly healed all wounds inflicted by the war, and in time, a brittle peace was called between the two societies.

One day, many years later, the only child of the current rulers of the Lethians was sent on a diplomatic mission to the moon. This child, a girl, was to be the thread that sewed together the Lunarians and the Lethians in a new bond of friendship and understanding. This girl had a very heavy responsibility on her shoulders, for not only was there obvious enmity between the two civilizations, but she was also expected to marry a Lunarian noble, thus strengthening the bind even further.

This girl's name was Princess Beryl, and this girl was myself. This is my story.

__

Ballad of Broken Dreams

By Al Kristopher

Adhvanit21@aol.com

To all accounts, I was an enemy in a foreign land. No Lethian had set foot on the moon since a few centuries after the dawn of time, so of course I was incredibly nervous. Sighing sadly, for the burden I carried was immense, I gracefully stepped out of my ship and gave a weak smile as I saw my greeting party. Most of the people there were just faceless, emotionless soldiers, who were there on orders.

But one of the people there, who was obviously someone of great importance, smiled happily at my arrival. Wordlessly, this person, this girl, quickly walked past the guards and stood before me. Smiling joyfully, she performed a curtsy so perfect that it looked like it was genetically engineered into her body. She smiled as she stood up to her full height, and I noted that we were roughly the same build and age. Good, that made things easier. Now, if I remembered customs correctly…

"Welcome to the Lunar Kingdom, Princess Beryl," said the girl. Ah. She did her homework. Customs clearly stated that it is the host of the ambassador, and not the ambassador themselves, that begins the greeting. My smile grew stronger as she continued, using every scrap of civility that had ever been known in her speech.

"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Western Kingdom. I must say, your majesty, that it is a supreme honor to finally meet you. I sincerely hope that we may be able to reach a peaceful agreement which may be beneficial to both our civilizations. Come, a dinner has already been prepared. I hope you like what our chefs have made; they have gone to great pains to prepare Lethe's finest dishes."

"Your kindness overwhelms me, highness," I replied. Smiling, my entourage and I followed the princess away from the ports and into her property. As I walked, I got a fairly good look at Princess Serenity. She was wonderfully beautiful, like an angel, only more… well, more _real_, more _approachable_. Her hair, as silvery as the moon with just a trace of lavender in it, snaked together in twin tails like a comet, and delicately ended somewhere around her legs. She was utterly gorgeous; just to look at her for a length made me a bit flushed.

I myself am considered beautiful in my own kingdom, but how could I have compared so such a delicate lily as this? If Serenity was an angel, then I must be a demon--a fallen angel. My wavy reddish hair is a sickly-scarlet color, and the dark-blue dress I wear reminds many people of a ghastly plague of times long by. Even my kindest and warmest smile seems to suggest malice, and the vermilion of my eyes is unsettling, to say the least. We were, I suppose, opposites of each other--and yet………

She walked with the decorum of a Queen, and I could have sworn that she had already taken the throne by the way she moved. I managed to catch up to her, and she smiled as I began walking at her side. That one single smile lifted off the heavy yoke that had been strapped on my shoulders, and I shyly returned a smirk of my own.

"(Beryl)," she whispered, and my heart grew light as she used my name so casually, "(I would very much like our relationship to grow much deeper than merely neighboring monarchies who are forming together an agreement. If it is not too much, and if your society permits it, I would very much like to consider you a friend.)" Well, I genuinely smiled after hearing that. Could I ever have the gall to reject such a wholesome offer? I had not been on the moon for an hour, and this angelic ruler already desired friendship? It took a lot of restraint to beat back my true feelings.

"The offer is too flattering, highness," I muttered. "But, if you insist upon it, I shall consider it as I dine. Just between us, though, I have been asked to marry one of your people as an act of ultimate unity, so perhaps we may be friends yet." She smiled warmly at the thought, and clasped my hand into hers. It felt as smooth, and delicate, as silk, and I feared I could crush it if I even exerted the slightest bit of effort.

"I would like that," she replied. Laughing politely, her beaming face assured me that no belligerence would be birthed that day. "Do not worry, Beryl. You shan't marry _me!_" I chuckled softly at her joke, and for once I didn't care that I was being watched.

"Pity," I retorted back at her. Her face flushed, and I do believe the poor dear thought I was serious. I grinned a halfway-malicious grin, and assured her that I had also made a joke. I think that was what started our friendship.

"What a splendid palace!" I exclaimed--and believe me, if Lethians ever told the truth about anything, they would have been genuine with that remark. It truly was a magnificent structure, and even my experienced eyes could not tell that a war had blasted the soil black a few centuries before. The silvery ground was literally enriched with life, and I theorized that if anything sank into it, whether it was a seed or not, would have borne fruit (I later tested this theory by tossing a bracelet of mine into the ground, and two days later, a small golden tree had erupted out).

The gates were so tall that I could have stood on Serenity's shoulders and still not have reached their top. For such mighty gates, they opened easily with nary a squeak, and from there on our my mouth hung open in awe. I first passed the gardens, which, from the light of the stars above and the feel of the cool breeze of the night, were absolutely gorgeous. Lilies, crocuses, celandines, bluebells, violets, roses (oh, how many roses there were!), and a hundred other flowers sat in the gardens--even the bushes themselves had been cut by careful artistic hands.

About threescore statues stood in the gardens, some of them spewing gentle streams of water into a fountain. Most were images of noble heroes and legendary kings, but as I found out--or, to be more precise, Serenity _pointed_ out--many statues were images of common folk, and even a few poor people were around.

"We must never forget the needy," said Serenity solemnly as we passed a large statue of a poor woman. "They, too, are a part of our kingdom."

The palace itself was easily twenty-five measuring rods tall. Its whitewashed walls shone brilliantly in the night, and even the stairs leading up to it were a work of art. Tall marble columns held up the palace in support, and a strange carving had been etched into each of the columns. When read together, they interpreted as a ghastly accurate story of the war, including how much was lost on the moon.

"These columns depict the horrible battle between our two peoples," pointed Serenity sadly. "They were carved by architects who wanted to fully express the ugly truth of war. Hopefully, we shall never have need of fighting again. My goal is to reduce a sword to an instrument of decoration."

"Such a pure ideal," I smiled. "My people, as well, desire a society where weapons are forbidden memories. I feel, Serenity, that we will get along quite nicely." The princess gave me a cheery smile, and personally guided myself up the small staircase and into the palace. The door alone was so ornate that, if sold, it would financially secure a poor, starving family for the rest of their lives.

Serenity guided me inside with a flair, and I gasped in awe at the interior. A great rich rug, more genuine in its crimson color than anything else I had ever seen, stretched from the door up to a much longer case of stairs, which in turn led to two separate areas of the palace. To my immediate left was a ballroom--empty now, but that problem would be remedied quickly. To my right was a room that seemed built just for intimate conversations with long-time friends. I sensed that I would spend many hours in that room.

Taking me by the hand again, Serenity and I ascended the staircase and turned to the left. After a brief workout (and several friendly jokes about being out of shape), we arrived in the aforementioned dining room, and it was so beautiful that I stopped right in my tracks to study the entire place.

From the door to the very end of the room, a large table topped to the brim with food and silverware and candelabras sat before my eyes. The entire room, save for the table and the scarlet rug beneath them, was plastered forever in a brilliant gold paint (I later learned that it was _real_ gold that decorated the walls, ceiling, and floor). Plants were mostly absent save for a few palms, but there was a magnificent chandelier above our heads.

As I entered the room, the dining guests stood to greet me and applause my presence. Standing there, looking at one-time enemies cheering and whistling at me, I couldn't help but blush. _Finally,_ I thought to myself, _finally all these years of hate and enmity and war will come to an end! These people here, they see me, not as a foe, but a friend, a real and genuine friend! Oh…_ I sniffled, and began to weep gently. Serenity saw my face, smiled warmly, and guided me to the very head of the table. I did not deserve to even sit at the servant's feet, but I was taken to the head, and given the seat of honor; she sat to the seat closest to my right, keeping her shy but confident smile and her delicate eyes on me.

"(You would never remember their names if I told you,)" she whispered, mentioning the guests sitting around the table. "(Not that I don't have the same problem. There is Tranquility of the south, Enoch of the east, and Minerva of the north, but that is all I dared to remember.)" I chuckled politely and squeezed her hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You've done enough for me already; you need not be so kind forever."

"Oh, but I want to!" she exclaimed. "Beryl, we may have just met, but… I already feel a rapport with you, like we were destined to perform something great together. This may sound silly, especially since I am technically still your enemy, but I like you a great deal."

"And why would that be silly?" I wondered, giving her a smile that suited her delicate name. She stared down at the plate beneath her and barely whispered.

"(Well… it's just that… you're a total stranger, and it wasn't but a few decades ago that our grandfathers were at each other's throats. I should distrust you at least, but I feel as if I could entrust my own soul to you!)"

"Your highness…" Here I was, already an unworthy wretch--an "enemy", as she properly said--and this delicate angel who never did anybody any wrong, who never deserved the war, nor my friendship, nor even this armistice, this delicate creature was pouring her own heart and soul out to me.

"Don't say such things," I whispered gently. "It embarrasses me. One such as you need not think of such things."

"But I like you, I really do," she emphasized with a cheerful whisper. Our hands secretly intertwined beneath the table, and we both shared warm smiles and little blushes, though hers were both exceptionally more beautiful.

"Th… thank you, majesty. I have grown very fond of you as well, in this short period of time…"

Sure enough, the dinner was absolutely magnificent. I could tell (not that it hadn't become obvious already) that Serenity was doing her best to make the peace talks go smoothly, but she certainly didn't have to go through _this_ much trouble! Her friendliness to me when I first arrived had been sufficient enough; everything else was just an additional bonus. I swore on my royal heritage that I would repay her kindness a thousand fold.

After dinner and dessert (and even more friendly jokes about how much weight we could gain), we were all escorted to the ball room. It filled up very fast, and an orchestra struck up a tune the very instant somebody stepped into the room. I kept a reasonably joyful face, though if it was left up to me, I would have bawled with happiness. Even living as a princess of Lethe, I had never known such wealth and friendship.

Though everyone eventually began dancing with a partner, I was left stranded on the side. Serenity (who was dancing with a considerably younger boy--probably to appease the child) saw me standing alone, and dragged me onto the floor.

"Please, Beryl!" she insisted. "Please join in the festivities! Dance with us, won't you?" I smiled and tried to hold back my tears. Everyone was just being so kind… so very kind… It was almost as if that war had never taken place at all. Yes, I would definitely like living here for the rest of my days.

"I… well… as long as you insist it, my liege."

"Please, just call me your friend," insisted the girl. Smiling happily, I conceded and gave her a hug. I could feel that the action was slightly awkward for her, but the ice was soon broken and her arms went for my waist. She whispered her thanks, and asked me to dance with someone. I chose _her_. Silly, perhaps, but I cared not. I meant it when I said I liked her, and I know she meant the same.

For the life of me, I cannot remember that magical moment. I faintly recall having the most wonderful time of my life, and just enough of the music to hum a few tunes here and there. Serenity was a beautiful young woman with an angel's face and a wise tongue. She danced like a graceful feather, and spoke like a distinguished lady. After our dance, I do remember her telling me of how the lands of the Western Kingdom were looking to ally themselves with another power, and though I just met her, I coyly suggested that of Lethe.

She smiled at my proposition, but I don't know if she thought I was serious or not. To clarify things, we discreetly snuck away from the festivities to have a quiet chat (sometimes giggling and holding hands like little girls). I insisted going to the room I had seen earlier; like a true princess would, she suggested the balcony outside. Smiling, she took me by the hand and led me outside, and just to be safe, the door to the balcony was locked by her. Sighing, I made a beeline for the balcony rail, and leaned on it as I gazed at the courtyards before me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" smiled Serenity. I smiled as she joined me.

"Yes, I have never seen anything quite like it. It must've taken years to get the gardens to look like that."

"Many years of hard work, yes, but it all paid off. This land is gorgeous, though it was once devastated by war. I feel the same for our relationship, that it may blossom into something wonderful if given the chance." I smiled at her and her metaphor, and watched out of the corner of my ruby-red eye as she shyly edged closer. Her hands were laid out on the railing, naked and exposed and unashamed, just waiting for some lucky palm to cover them. I did nothing, except copy her very move. I had to wonder if any of us would make a move…

"It is an unusual turn of events that brought the two of us together, though," I sighed. "Lethians and Lunarians, two bitter enemies who lived solely to destroy the other… A race of demons, twisted by a fault in creation, and a race of angels, blessed by all its miracles. And yet here we are, two princesses, the descendants of the orchestrators of that war, and we are like best friends already! Hard to believe…"

"If you told me all of that a year ago, I would have agreed with you," she replied. Serenity finally took another step towards me and covered my hand with hers, and I clasped it willingly. How she could ever endure holding a demon's hand like mine was beyond me. "But… Beryl," she continued, "people change. Philosophies and ideas change. New generations with new ways of thinking replace the old, and cycles continue towards perfection and peace. I am different from my grandfather, as you are from yours. I bear the Lethians no hatred, and I would not even if they did not wish for peace."

"You are far too kind, Serenity," I smiled. She chuckled lightly.

"No… I am just doing everything within my power to stop this destruction. It is pointless, Beryl! So many people died in the past! But even so, I do not hate your kind! I have tried all my life to see the good in your people, and… I believe I have succeeded. Why else would I befriend you and trust you so quickly??" Serenity paused to catch her breath, leaving me stunned from her speech. Truly…… truly, I was unworthy of the breath she had--me, myself, a demonic enemy, daughter of those who started that ugly war…

And she was being loving and giving… A true angel indeed…

"I must profess, though, that may not be the only reason why I have accepted you so eagerly," she added with a low whisper. Her face was hung and her face was flushed; I wondered what she was going for. She continued after a pause, slowly raising her eyes to meet mine. "When I first saw you… I was enthralled. There you were, one who, by all means, should have approached with fear and enmity, and distrust and so many negative emotions… And yet, you walked straight and true, and came to our own land as sole ambassador, with your head held high. Beryl, that was brave of you! I rarely see such courage even in my own troops!"

"Ah, but if you knew what I was feeling inside, you would not think so highly of me!" I noted with a smirk. She smiled and clenched my hand tighter.

"I don't care. I was nervous and scared myself. But you looked so beautiful there, walking towards the territory of your enemy, that I couldn't help but…"

"Serenity…" I slowly whispered out her goddess-name, lifting her face up to meet mine. We were about the same height, though I had a hair of an advantage. "You really think I am beautiful?"

"Of course!" she replied softly. "Beryl, you're gorgeous! You're the most stunning creature I've ever seen, myself and my loved ones included!!" I grinned at her warmly, showing off my demonic teeth, but she didn't appear to care--and neither did I. I was beginning to really accept myself as an ally, a friend, and even a loved one, and forgot about the dark past I had been cursed into. No, I was not an enemy; I was merely the daughter of one, and I could love the daughter of an enemy as well.

"What… why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her innocent eyes wide open in wonder. I chuckled and turned my head, keeping my eye barely glued on her.

"Oh, nothing… It's just that… well… I should very much like to kiss you, Serenity."

"You… what??? You… would?" Stammering and obviously a little hesitant, the young lady smiled weakly, but thankfully, did not step back. I smiled and nodded my head, but exerted no pressure of any kind. I did not want to ruin our relationship on my selfishness.

"Beryl…" She whispered my name, her face warm and her eyes brimming, and I could immediately tell that she had been thinking the same thing. I slowly closed the gap between us and simply dove in, placing my ruby mouth upon her lavender lips.

Oh, Perfection! Such a feeling of… perfection! No other word described it!

I kept my mouth upon hers for a long time, longer than even I expected, and slowly released before she could prod any further. I kept her gorgeous body in my arms, though, staring meticulously at her goddess-face as it smiled back at me in rapture.

"Oh, Beryl…" she whispered gently, "that was……"

"Perfect?" I offered with a coy smile. She blushed and returned it.

"Yes… it was…" The smile she gave me was far too inviting, so I leaned in and kissed her again--and again, and again, and again… I was suddenly lost in my own passion, absorbing her own lips into mine, desperately loving and cradling the goddess that I should have hated yet loved with all my heart. My mouth slowly went down, greedily devouring her perfect neck and sending shivers all across her body (I felt them myself).

"Beryl…!" I ceased, pause, froze, and stiffly looked up into her red face. We were both panting, both exhausted, both slightly confused about what had just happened. To me, it didn't feel wrong at all, but to her…

"Not so fast, my angelic enemy!" she sang gently. My face lit up in surprise, and a giggle escaped that could no longer be contained. She giggled as well, and together we held each other and laughed like silly little girls.

Oh well.

"You're so cute when you blush," I whispered, giving her a peck on the forehead. She blushed even more, of course, which only made me coo.

"Stop it," she wailed playfully. "If you do anything else, I'm afraid my face will be permanently red!"

"I wouldn't mind," I noted. "On my planet, there are plenty of red-skinned people who are considered beautiful--though of course, they are nothing in comparison to the young princess in my arms."

"Stop it!" she wailed again, giggling slightly. I grinned and gave her a loving kiss right on the mouth; she returned it without hesitation or restraint. I heard a soft moan of content come out of her throat, her delicate fingers dancing through my crimson hair, her hands gently feeling my soft, pale skin… And just for fun, I snaked my reddish tongue directly into her mouth, only to find that hers nearly beat mine to the punch. Finally, I released her, but only after sneaking in a few warm smooches.

"This feels wonderful," I whispered, staring into her soft violet eyes. "It sounds a bit silly, falling in love at first sight, especially with my 'enemy', but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Beryl…" Her soft dove's whisper touched my shoulders, a tinge of amazement hidden in it. "You… love me?"

"Sounds silly, falling in love with a perfect stranger…"

"It's not silly at all!" she exclaimed, giving me a precious smile. "I think it's romantic!" This time it was my turn to blush, and she chuckled as she leaned in and gave me a kiss full of her love and desperation--for _me_, of all creatures. I might not have been worthy, but that didn't mean I had to reject her offer.

"(…Why don't you stay over at my place for tonight?)" came her windy whisper. I could see the seriousness in her eyes and knew that she meant it.

"I most definitely will. Have you a spare bed?"

"No, none that are as good as the ones that should accommodate you. I'm ashamed to say that the best bed in the palace is my own, but we can share it if you like." My smile turned crafty and slightly wicked after hearing her irresistible offer; my eyebrows crossed maliciously. I feigned innocence.

"Ah, sharing the same bed?"

"No, it's not what you think!" she exclaimed, blushing cutely again. I chuckled and kissed her again.

"Darn. Well, lead the way, then." She did, keeping my hand in hers the whole way, not caring if anybody was watching or had watched at all.

I shall say nothing of that night. It would not be proper for a future Queen.

Oh, but we did love each other with a wild passion that evening!

I slept well that night, considering whom my bedmate was, _and_ that I was going to sign a peace treaty with a former enemy the next day. However, I did become restless somewhere in the middle of the night, so after putting on a robe over my sleeping clothes, I wandered outside and stared quietly at the stars. To my surprise, Serenity was standing on the terrace, having arrived there before me. Spotting me, she smiled shyly and gave me a gentle wave.

"Sorry, love," she whispered as I embraced her from behind. Her hair smelled ecstatic. "I didn't mean to leave so suddenly… Can you not sleep either, Beryl?" I smiled, and placed my lips on her shoulders delicately.

"No, Serenity. I'm sorry, my insomnia must be contagious."

"Don't worry about it," shrugged the princess. "I have a busy day tomorrow as well. You know, Beryl, it's so wonderful that the daughters of two kings who were once the descendants of mortal enemies should turn out to be good friends--or is it 'lovers' now?" I chuckled, and hugged her closer still, feeling her delicate stomach sink into my fingers. I also felt her contented sigh as she continued. "Everything is going so well, that I expect to rudely wake up and discover it all a dream. It's not, is it?" Smiling lovingly, I held my dear princess in my arms, assuring her that all was real.

"Thankfully, no," I replied. "Although I see your point. The ease at which we are getting along is frightening. I almost expect something nasty to happen in the future. But, then again, it also surprises me how two women who would have been enemies two centuries ago are now deeply in love." Serenity smiled and wholeheartedly agreed.

"Yes. It really is wonderful. Oh, Beryl dear, I mean no offense, but may I change the subject to something more personal?"

"Do."

"Thank you. Now, I know you are expected to marry someone of Lunarian blood, but I'm certain you haven't had the time to even think about that yet."

"Actually…" We both chuckled at my statement, and suddenly my sleepiness attacked. "Oh, it looks like my body won the fight against insomnia. I'd hate to go to bed while you're awake…" She smiled sweetly, and tilted her head to the side. She looked so adorable like that that I just had to sneak in a kiss.

"That's so nice of you… But, don't worry about me. I can handle it. Get some rest, love, and tomorrow our pact will finally unify these two kingdoms in peace." I smiled warmly, and tried not to cry as she gave me a long, loving kiss good-night. Strange. Three days ago, I was friendless and hated; now, I was practically soul mates and possible love interest with a princess of the moon. I hoped that this wonderful period would last forever and ever and beyond and beyond.

Dreams don't last forever.

The writing stylus of two princesses ended a timeless hatred between two different kingdoms. When Serenity and I each signed our names to the parchment, and sealed it with our own mixed blood, all the enmity and strife and bitterness and the blood and war and massacring came to a comfortably quiet ending. And so, just like that, our war ended. A three-day celebration was held, and I had difficulty deciding how to spend it.

Most of those days were spent in happy love with Serenity. We were like newlywed lovers, taking risks and running around, giggling and flirting with each other, making good jokes, and exploring the entire kingdom (especially at night) with our hands clasped and our hearts free… ah, it was grand! I do believe that I grew to love her more and more in this time.

Sadly, once the celebrations were over, I had to leave the moon to report back to home. I would be gone for three dreadful years, so my tears were quite acceptable. I attended to the masses first, promising that, upon my return, I would declare a lover to consecrate the union (nobody needed the specifics, and besides, the two of us knew that only Serenity could fill my heart). As for the goddess herself, we both cried and laughed a little as we bade each other farewell, and I gave her my blessings and my heart as we parted ways. Sadly, slowly, I released her from my grip and secretly kissed her at least seven times before I completely left.

Boarding my ship, I waved farewell to the moon one last time, and left to return to the remains of Lethe. I would not be back for three whole years.

One-thousand ninety-five days passed.

Upon returning to the moon, I was no longer a princess but a full-fledged Queen, and I expected Serenity to be the same. _Queen Beryl._ I had to admit, God rest my dear parents' souls, that name had a good ring to it. _And my dear Queen Serenity… ahhh… quite lovely indeed…_

Imagine my giddiness when my private ship (private for I expected to never leave the moon unless it was with Serenity) landed on the silvery surface of the moon. In just a few scant hours, I was going to see my dear princess, and ignore all consequences--I was going to seriously marry that woman! Smiling, I descended from the vessel (taking note of the golden tree that had grown in the past three years) and made my way to the palace. I needed no guide, for I knew the path well.

The guards, who recognized me, let me by with a smile. The garden had not changed at all, except that it was perhaps a little more beautiful, and there were now sixty_-one_ statues on the courtyard. I actually cried as I recognized the new addition to be myself. _Dear, dear Serenity… hahaha… do not worry, you shall see more of me in the future than this simple statue! Hahahahahahaha! Much more indeed!_

I entered the palace alone, having nobody from Lethe accompany me nor any guards from the palace guide me, but I did not need them. Of course, I would have never set foot inside without letting somebody else know, but I _had_ promised to be back in three years' time, so… here I was!

I had memorized where Serenity's room was by explicit detail; it had been next door to mine when I was staying there. Calmly (this was hard to do, since I was excited to see my princess, my Queen), I ascended the stairs and made my way to the grand hallway. I knocked on Serenity's door and received a squealing Queen for my efforts.

"Beryl!!!" She leaped into my arms (_very_ unbefitting of a Queen, but I didn't care) and hugged me tightly; I smiled a truly genuine smile, and combed her long twin tails of silvery-lavender hair. We kissed twice before I addressed her.

"Serenity," I sighed, kissing both cheeks like a true Queen would, "how have you been?"

"Excellent, now that you are here," sighed the Queen. We held each other in our arms for a period, smiling goofy grins, ready to ignore any inhibitions and love each other just as rampantly as we had before. "But to be serious," she continued, "I've been busy. There's a special little girl I know of whose birthday is tomorrow."

"It's not mine," I said coyly. She grinned.

"No, not really. I… ahh… I'm kind of embarrassed to introduce her, though…"

"Why, is she a bother?"

"No, she's a perfect little angel, just like you!" I returned her grin as my face grew rosy, and gave her a simple kiss.

"Now you didn't go and have a _daughter_ on me, did you?" Her cheeks turned red as she cast her eyes to the floor.

"…Well…"

"Oh, Serenity, you did!" A twinge of jealous was plain in my voice, but since I loved this woman, I allowed her to explain the situation.

"Yes, but… let me explain. You will let me explain, will you not?"

"Of course, dear," I sighed. "I love you far too much to be angered so easily." Serenity gave me a look of kindness and planted a loving kiss on my lips.

"You're too good to me. Here, let me show you her first." We both shared a smile, and the Queen took me into her room. Part of it had been renovated into a nursery, and inside a crib slept her child. I cooed at the baby, and begged to hold it.

"How adorable," I crowed, the little baby in my arms. "What is her name?"

"Serena," smiled the Queen. I snorted at her lack of originality.

"You should have named her after me," I joked.

"I almost did. But… well, she looks more like her mommy than she does you."

"Indeed…" I smiled at the little baby, truly a perfect image of her perfect mother, and wondered what father could possibly have stolen the heart of my one-true love so much to produce this gentle offspring.

"So," I said slowly, "who's the lucky father?" Serenity froze and stared down at the floor, obviously searching her royal decorum for the right words.

"Beryl, I had no say against the marriage," she whispered. "I was unaware that I had already been betrothed to Tranquility of the South. I was made aware of this shortly after you left, and… I did not stop mourning for three days! It was so unfair, wedding me to a man I had no knowledge of or love for! Thankfully he felt the same at least, and he was very good and kind to me… and… he was a good father to little Serena… but Beryl, please understand! Even I could not go against the fate given to me by birth! You were fortunate, that you could select your own lover, but my destiny was laid out before me without my consent! Beryl, please understand! I would have changed my future if I had the ability to!"

"Be quiet Serenity!" I snapped gently. Turning around, I looked into the face of the woman I loved, and touched the cheeks that were stained with honest tears. "You talk too much, my dear."

"Beryl…"

"Do not worry, my love," I whispered as I drew the woman in my arms. She was shivering with fear and regret--she really did love me, poor dear--but I held her and soothed her weary nerves. "I understand. I understand. May I have a moment to myself?"

"I… suppose. But do not be long; I have missed you deeply."

"As have I, love. As have I."

I don't know how to quite describe it. It was like something just suddenly took my entire body and tossed it into a grinder. My throat was on fire, my stomach knotted up icily, my lungs moaned out in pain, my skin paled, and my heart… Oh, my heart, it was shattered into a million pieces, and my soul began to scream so loud that the very heavens shattered. T'was a miracle I didn't cry right then and there. My eyes threatened to betray my feelings, and with an utterance of "excuse me, please," I scurried out of the room and into my area of privacy.

I spent two hours in my old room crying bitterly, though Serenity would never know it. Well, here I was, Queen of Lethe, and I was sobbing over a woman. My heart just went through the flames, and all I could do was cry over the injustice of it all. Why? Why would I always be denied such happiness? Why would love forever escape me? I was forbidden to have a fellow Lethian because of the ridiculous pact, and I could not have the woman I loved because… because… _I don't know why!!_

Quietly, as I dried my tears, I allowed my mind to ponder over everything. I knew I should have been happy for Serenity--in fact, I should have been happy for them both. Why was I not? …Because! I was denied happiness! I was denied love! I was denied so many things, yet again… I was… nothing but a condemned enemy, doomed to a life of absolute emptiness and darkness and pain!

Quietly, I composed myself. Queens shouldn't act like this. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Of… of course I was happy for Serenity. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl. She was happy, and… I, as her friend… should be happy as well. I should have been, but I was not. I was sick.

Silently, I walked out of my room and, despite my long face, I tried to put on a smile as I entered the royal bedchambers. I would… just go in there, and congratulate Serenity and her husband, and I would probably end up being Serena's godmother, and then… maybe, everything would go okay. So, that's what I did, but as I entered their room, it was empty save for the baby.

Sighing sadly, I approached the crib and gazed down at the year-old Serena. She smiled, giggling playfully, and reached out for me. My face twisted into a mask of despondency and pain, and slowly, I bent down to hold the child in my arms. She smiled at my touch, and played with my long crimson hair.

"Dear daughter," I sighed, "do you know how close I came to being your mother? Do you? I… I could have been your mother, you know…?" The child, who couldn't possibly understand me, merely yawned.

"Ma…" it sang. "Ma… ma…" I gasped in shock, and shivered madly as the child mistook me for its mother. Crying fresh tears, I buried my face in the child's stomach.

"No," I whimpered, "I'm… not really your mother… But… I should be… I… should be…" The child gurgled again, and pulled on my hair a bit. Shivering, I made it let go and placed it back inside the crib. I was so close… so very close to being its mother…

__

So very close to strangling the wretched offspring…

I think it was that moment when my mind finally snapped, and my psyche dived into an incurable insanity. I snarled wildly, and actually spat in the child's face. It screamed as my hot spittle struck its head, and I struck it to keep it silent.

"You will suffer," I hissed darkly. Curling my lips up in a bestial smile, my mind lost all its sense and I cackled out madly. "Yes… you will all suffer!!!" Glowering insanely, I prepared to strangle the child… But… something stopped me; I don't know what. Whether it was the remains of my conscience or my ties with Serenity, I could not kill this defenseless baby.

Yet.

"Serenity? Serenity, are you here?" I hissed like a cobra as I heard the voice of the traitorous prince, and as I turned to greet "his majesty", I gave him such a hot glare that he grew sick. "Oh, uh, pardon me! Is something wrong?"

"Don't pretend to be so naïve, fool!" I spat. "You have wronged me! You have made my life miserable! You took away the one I loved, my darling Serenity, and forced me to live alone in my own grief! What's the matter, Tranquility?! Can't bear to send that beauty off to marry 'one of those wretched Lethians'? Don't want your _precious child_," (here I spat out the last two words with enough hate to destroy the moon), "to look like me?!" He stammered, and took a tentative step towards me. I was so infuriated that I could kill anything, even him.

"My lady, please, be reasonable," he managed. "Serenity and I… we were… ah, betrothed to be married when we were little kids. I swear I didn't know about it until after you left!"

"Lies," I hissed, "all lies! You ingrate! You wretch! How dare you play my heart like that! And if there is any truth at all to what you say, then I must _kill you_ for taking away the only love I ever knew!!!!" Screaming wildly, I aimed my palm at the King and shot forth a mighty blast of Lethal (no pun intended) power. It struck him squarely in his chest, and dug a hole right into his body. The blast passed out a window and continued to blaze forward into space, until it struck an asteroid two days later.

And, without a sound, King Tranquility, husband of Queen Serenity and father of Princess Serena, fell down to the floor, dead as a nail on a coffin. Baby Serena, somehow sensing her father's death, screamed out loudly, but even her screech was muffled out by my insane laughter. Cackling out of control, I knelt down, gave the dead man a kiss of death, and dipped my hands in his blood. I was so out of control that I would have bathed in it had I the luxury.

"Now…" I snarled wildly, glaring at the wailing baby with eyes aflame. "Now… for Serenity…"

I slowly made my way down to the ballroom, making sure it looked like I had done nothing wrong. With hands washed free of Tranquility's blood, I descended the staircase and entered into the ballroom. Princess Serena's first birthday party was being celebrated, and the little worm would doubtless be the guest of honor shortly. How ironic--her father was dead, and only I, in the midst of this celebration, knew it.

Spying Serenity chatting to some older nobles, I stared at the woman with meek anger and waited until she looked over in my direction. Glancing over to the side, Serenity smiled and excused herself from the gentlemen before running over to me.

"Beryl, you had me worried," she said. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" Without giving an answer, I emotionlessly gave my friend what I thought would be our last embrace. She gently returned the hug, though with considerably more feeling. Sighing, I broke our embrace and held her head in my hands.

I suddenly lurched forward, forcing our mouths together perversely. There was no affection in the action at all--this was a kiss of death and doom. Releasing her just as suddenly, I kept my hands tight on her head, and slowly began to crush her pretty brains out.

"You broke my heart," I snarled darkly. Serenity, still in a shock from my last action, could only squirm as I began squeezing her head. I kept my voice down to avoid being conspicuous, but with the hatred and darkness in my tone, there was no need to raise my voice.

"Beryl, you're… hurting me!"

"_You broke my heart!!_" I snarled again. I suddenly released her, my burning red eyes spewing forth hatred anew. She gazed at me frightfully, and only by the grace of several falling balloons were we separated. Glaring at my one-time lover, I mouthed out a vengeful oath, and traced a line on my neck with a finger.

"I will make you suffer, Serenity," I hissed. "I have already killed your husband--but worry not, _dear friend_. It was a quick and painless death."

"What?!" Serenity nearly screamed out, and rushed past the wall of balloons to confront me. "Beryl, what have you done!!!"

"After I speak with you, I will end the life of that bastard child you call a daughter in an equally painless manner," I swore. "But you, Serenity--"

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!!!_" she snarled. My mouth flew open in sick glee, my teeth bared for all the moon, and my red eyes begged to see blood. I laughed out loud, grabbing the attention of many partygoers.

"But you, Serenity," I continued, "because I love you so terribly, I will spare you! I will spare you, I will leave you with life, and then you will know how I have suffered! And then, after you experience ultimate suffering, then we shall live together, united under such miserable suffering, and it will be so glorious that you will cry in painful rapture!!!"

"You're mad," quivered Serenity. "You're absolutely out of your mind!!!" As my one-time lover shivered in horror and sadness, I glared at her and gave my pretty little princess a perverse smile. My hand went to her face, and for the last time, we were friends.

"Good-bye, my one-time love. When you see me next, I shall be your most hated enemy--the way it was always meant to be!!" With a sickeningly-friendly smile, I forced another damning kiss on her, and slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. Cackling wildly, I vanished from the room, and never set foot in that awful place again.

When I returned home to rally my country, I found to my joy that my people were only too eager to have another war with the moon. That peace contract was, to my delight, an idea that only my father wholly supported. Everyone else that called themselves a native of Lethe was against it. Imagine my rapture when I returned home and called everyone to war! Imagine my joy when everyone pledged heart, mind, and body to ME, Queen Beryl!

From that moment on, we were no longer Lethe, but the Dark Kingdom!!!

Fifteen years passed before I had an army powerful enough to destroy the moon. Having been a friend of the Lunarians, I held much information that benefited my people, such as how large their army was, what kind of weapons they had, etc. I chose Lethe's four-mightiest Generals (Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite) to lead the charge, and by selling what was left of my soul to the unholy powers of Queen Metallia, I acquired the dark powers of the Seven Shadows and the King Shadow. Ha! Not even the great guardian of the moon could have stopped me!!!

In the middle of the invasion, as chaos and disorder and destruction ripped the moon apart, I could faintly see Queen Serenity holding what I guessed was the Imperium Silver Crystal in a wand. She was gazing at the carnage sadly, and even though her back was turned, I could tell she was crying. I didn't know whether to laugh at her, to mock her, or to disgrace her. Instead, I slowly walked up from behind and wrapped my arms around her stomach, as we did so long ago. I could feel her shiver as she recognized the touch.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered. Her delicate hands went to mine. "For everything… It really was… my fault…"

"None of this had to happen," I whispered slowly. "None of it had to take place. You could have abdicated and come to live with me. Or, else, he could have married another. Or, I could have been happy for you. I don't know what went wrong that gloomy day, Serenity. But… it cost us this loving relationship, and it cost me my soul and your husband and both our kingdoms." She shuddered, and hung her head in misery.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, her gentle voice now very firm. I almost smiled.

"I had to see you one last time before I killed your daughter," I replied. "I saw her as my Generals were fighting. She's gorgeous, just like her mother. Ha, and now she's going to die a blissfully painless death at the hands of her mother's own damned lover…" Suddenly, Serenity bolted around, and glared at me with fiery eyes of silver--eyes that belonged not to my love, but to the enemy of the Lethians, the woman I wrongfully loved and rightfully despised.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten my daughter!" she snarled. "Beryl, I might be able to forgive you for many things, but… if you lay even a finger on my daughter, even to brush up against her, then I swear by God and the guardian of the Lunarians that _you will die_ for it!!!!"

"Touchy," I muttered. She snarled, and I returned the glare with equal fury. So, this was it. What started out as such a promising life and a wonderful love had now been sucked down into a filthy drain. All that remained was this timeless hate between both our peoples, and this endless war that started so many eons ago, and still continues even now. What majesty! What wonder! The sheer bliss of it all! Oh, oh, oh, oh!!!

"I will not allow you to hurt us anymore," swore the Queen. "If I must, I will sacrifice my own life to destroy you!!!" My sick smile faded as I realized that she was not even crying. I sighed sadly, and perhaps my senses returned to me.

"Serenity… please, don't die… This may sound hard to believe, but deep down inside somewhere, buried beneath all this hate and sorrow and emptiness, a small part of me still loves you."

"And I love you too," she replied gently. "But, I cannot forgive what you have done. Please, Beryl, leave this place. Let us finish this painful war once and for all."

"Yes," I agreed. "Let us end it… together." We sadly nodded our heads, and without even touching each other, or even speaking, we parted ways.

I was only halfway successful.

I did manage to destroy the kingdom, and I think I succeeded in killing off the Princess' royal guards, and I nearly took the princess and her lover into Hades myself. But, as I was halfway successful, I was also halfway _unsuccessful_. Serenity did not bluff when she threatened to use the Imperium Crystal, and with her last ounce of strength, the Queen gave her life to save--and destroy--so many others.

The crystal did not kill me--it only _sealed_ me up, until there came a time when its power would fade and I could be released again. Oh, Serenity, my one-time lover, you are too merciful. Your kindness will be your downfall. You'll see. Once I'm free of this prison, I shall awake, and there will be an era of darkness and horror, the likes of which the universe has never seen before!!

I shall rise up from my prison and mete out my vengeance on the universe! I shall saturate the barren wastelands of the moon with the blood of your bastard child of a daughter! I shall reign forever and ever as the monarch of the Dark Kingdom, of glorious Lethe, and then I shall spit on your grave and blanket everything in darkness! Hahahahahahahaaaaa!!! Hahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!

And, should your daughter ever kill _me_ instead, I want to spend eternity with you, my only love. I just hope that I can forgive you one day, and that maybe, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Won't that be wonderful?

****

The End


End file.
